yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinzo
－サイコ・ショッカー |phon = Jinzōningen - Saiko Shokkā |trans = Android - Psycho Shocker |image = Jinzo-PGLD-EN-GUR-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Machine |type2 = Effect |level = 6 |atk = 2400 |def = 1500 |number = 77585513 |effect = Continuous, Continuous |lore = Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap Card effects on the field. |frlore = Tant que cette carte est face recto sur le Terrain, aucune Carte Piège ne peut être Activée. De plus, les effets de toutes les Cartes Piège face recto sont annulés. |gr_anime_lore = Καμία Παγίδα δεν μπορεί να ενεργοποιηθεί. Οι επιδράσεις όλων των παγιδών, που είναι ενεργοποιημένες, ακυρώνονται. |itlore = Le Carte Trappola e i loro effetti non possono essere attivate. Gli effetti di tutte le Carte Trappola scoperte sul Terreno sono annullati. |ptlore = Os Cards de Armadilha, bem como seus efeitos no campo, não podem ser ativados. Negue todos os efeitos dos Cards de Armadilha no campo. |splore = No se pueden activar Cartas de Trampa, ni sus efectos en el Campo. Niega todos los efectos de Cartas de Trampa en el Campo. |thlore = ไม่สามารถเปิดใช้การ์ดกับดักได้ เอฟเฟกต์ของการ์ดกับดักที่หงายหน้าไร้ผลด้วย. |jplore = ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、お互いにフィールドの罠カードの効果を発動できず、フィールドの罠カードの効果は無効化される。 |zhlore = 隻要此卡在場上以表側表示存在，雙方皆不可發動陷阱卡，場上全部的陷阱卡都被無效化。 |krlore = 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 함정 카드는 발동 할 수 없으며, 모든 필드위의 함정 카드의 효과는 무효가 된다. |ddslore = Abandoned its humanity for power |tsclore = An android of great power distinguished by its thick, long neck. It can destroy all trap cards on the opponent's field. |animelore = Yu-Gi-Oh! only When this card is Summoned, check all face-down cards in both players' Spell & Trap Card Zones. Destroy all Trap Cards on the field. Any new Trap Cards Set or activated by either player while this card is face-up on the field are negated and destroyed. |mangalore = Level 7 When this card is Summoned, check all face-down cards in both players' Spell & Trap Card Zones. Destroy all Trap Cards on the field. Any new Trap Cards Set or activated by either player while this card is face-up on the field are negated and destroyed. |jpmangalore = サイコ・ショッカーが場に 出ている限り対戦相手は 罠カードを使えない |edslore = As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all the effects of Trap Cards are deactivated. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |tc_sets = |kr_sets = |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Secret Rare) |gx02_sets = Anti Effect (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Tricky Toons (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Machine Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Shocking Energy (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) |tfknumber = 167 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom |tscdc = 231 |tscnumber = 752 |anime_dm = 058, 059, 063, 074, 087, 088, 089, 099, 106, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 122, 124, 125, 126, 135, 144, 159, 170, 182, 186, 187, 188, 190, 191 |anime_gx = 014, 017, 084, 111, 157, 163, 164 |manga_d = 096, 097, 098, 099, 100, 119 |manga_r = 012, 013 |mst1 = Prevents activation of Trap Cards |mst2 = Negates the effects of Trap Cards |archetype1 = Jinzo (archetype) |gx02status = Limited |database_id = 4758 }}